


Geoff/Gina

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone very dear to me wanted a genderfluid Geoff fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geoff/Gina

It’s not that he’s not a man. Because he is. Somedays. But other days, Geoff is a woman. She’s a woman who loves dresses, lipstick, and heels. But he’s also a man who loves his tattoos, piercings, and facial hair.

When he first joined Rooster Teeth, he was pretty open about it. A lot of people just assumed he didn’t mind cross-dressing. Geoff was okay with that assumption. It meant they wouldn’t freak out when he came to work in a skirt for no real reason. So, until they hired Jack, it was fine.

He met Jack as a man. He pitched the idea of Achievement Hunters to Jack as a man. He went to work as a man without even thinking about it. But then Geoff comes to work as Gina. She comes with a freshly shaved face, a short pink dress, a bow in her hair, and heels on. She sits at her desk and has to respond to a name that’s not right to her currently. Jack asks if Geoff has a skit to record that day. That’s when she knows she has to tell him.

The conversation starts with a simple question- What do you know about gender?-and grows from there. They spend a good two hours talking, mostly with Gina answering Jack’s questions. At the end of it, the bearded man just nods and says- with a smile: “Well, Gina, you’re still an asshole. Are we going to record this today or not?”

She doesn’t know why it makes her so happy.

As the office grew to include more and more people, Gina showed up less. They were doing behind the scene things now and Geoff didn’t want to deal with having to explain it. So the only one who knew, including when the six of them finally got together, was Jack. Geoff hadn’t explained it or brought it up to anyone. It wasn’t a secret, it just wasn’t brought up either.

Until they decided to move in together. Then Gavin questioned why there were so many dresses in the closet. Michael found the skirts. Ray found the makeup. When Geoff got up the stairs and to the bedroom, he found them trying on his clothes. They’re giggling and making it such a big joke. Talking about how the dresses have to be a mistake. How none of them would actually wear this shit without a camera in front of them. Geoff doesn’t confront them. He doesn’t say a word. Silently, he goes down stairs and finds Jack.

Jack and him curl up on the couch together, and when the man asks what’s wrong, all Geoff can manage to get out is ‘Gina’. Strong arms pull him into a soft lap and surround him with whispers about how she’s Jack’s favorite girl. Ryan finds them and finds out rather quickly about Gina. The man asks Geoff to correct him on pronouns if he’s ever wrong, kisses him, and tells him there’s only one girl for him.

They don’t bring it up to the Lads. It flies under the radar right up to when Geoff’s getting ready for date night. Because it’s a Gina day. It’s a day to wear makeup, bows, and frilly things. She wants to be pretty and go get bevs with her boys. That’s all. Except when she joins them, they think it’s some elaborate joke. Or, at least, the lads do.

Gina planned on letting them spew out the jokes before she explained, but Jack beat her to it. He told them to shut the fuck up and held his hand out for her, making room at their booth. When they protested, it was Ryan who told them how idiotic they were being. How it wasn’t a joke. How this was their girl, and they were going to treat her with the proper respect. She doesn’t expect it to work, and it doesn’t not at first. But when the night drags on and it becomes clear she’s not changing or going to respond to “Geoff”, the lads catch on pretty quickly. They don’t stop calling her Gina until she changes for the night.

It’s Gavin who pulls her aside and quietly apologizes, to her surprise. He calls himself a right prat and all she can do is stare in surprise quietly. Gina had expected Ray or maybe Michael to be the first to understand. Gavin kisses her, but tells her that he won’t kiss her with lipstick on because it gets bloody everywhere. They laugh and join the others in bed, the mood uplifted a bit.

One week later, Ray starts to ask questions at odd times. All of them are borderline offensive but Geoff takes them in stride. Finally, after two days, they stop. Ray doesn’t bring it up again, but whenever make up is present he says Gina. And that’s enough. Michael doesn’t say anything about it. Doesn’t call her Geoff, doesn’t call him Gina. Instead, he just calls them both ‘babe’. It’s cute, silly, and endearing so she lets it slide.

The boys sometimes have a girl name Gina, and they love her just as much as their man named Geoff.


	2. Gina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> endragh asked:  
> i really liked “Geoff/Gina” and i was wondering if you could do another one where someone is trying to insult geoff(or gina who ever it is at the time) and they just ignore the person not really caring what the person is saying but the guys come in to defend them and Geoff/Gina just thinks it’s cute how protective over them the guys are

“Oh my God. It’s a tranny. Look. He’s got a beard and a dress on! He didn’t even shave. Why wouldn’t you shave? I mean, don’t you want to look passible at the very least?” The broski didn’t even bother to whisper, just complained as loud as he could.

“Yeah, I mean, girls have to shave when they were skirts! If you’re gonna dress like us you should have to obey our rules!!” His companion chimed in, crossing her arms over her chest. “And look at that make up! You aren’t even trying. You’re just slapping it on anywhere you can reach! Whoever heard of a girl with a beard anyways?”

Gina was ignoring them. She was enjoying her peaceful night with the boys, and she wasn’t going to let some ignorant assholes make her day somehow horrible. Especially not when their opinions didn’t matter and their insults were the worst she’d ever heard. They were the same insults she’d always gotten when dressed this way. Coming from new mouths didn’t make them any more powerful. Rolling her eyes, she went to move back to the boys and found an arm wrapped around her hip.

Looking to her right, she found Jack glaring them down. He waited until the other couple gave them their full attention before he swooped down and kissed Gina with the ferocity of a lion. Pulling apart, she could see the looks of disgust and shock settle over them. But it didn’t end there. Jack pulled her closer and Gavin stepped in front of them.

“At least our lady looks good in what she’s wearing- did you buy her outfit? Because there’s no bloody fashion to be found in any part of her.” He called out, hands on his hips.

“Hair’s more natural than any boner I bet you’ve ever gotten, asshole.” Michael called out to the dude, joining them from the left.

Ryan stepped to the other side of Gina and shook his head. “She looks far more passible than you do. Are you quite sure you’re a male? I might need proof. Hell, I might need proof that you’re a human being because you don’t seem to care for the rest of humanity.”

Ray joined them quietly and stood just to the right of Jack. “I used to be ignorant like you. Then I actually took the time to learn about the world around me. Maybe one day you will to because, well, you know.”

Gina laughed. She laughed so hard her ribs and beard shook and she could tell that she was getting funny looks from the boys but she didn’t care. They’re idiots. Each one of them. They could have come up with better comebacks, and they also could have just stayed out of it because she’s not a defenseless princess. Still, it’s always nice to know that someone loves you enough to tell others that their dress is shit. Even if it’s just because they’re calling you out for not shaving. Which shouldn’t be your fault in the first place, shaving gets hair everywhere.


End file.
